neoplaziafandomcom-20200213-history
Seed
The Seed race is one of the very few species that has both received an offer to join The Hierarchy through the Payne Treaty and has also refused it. They are a peaceful people but have the unfortunate flaw of not being able to trust any other species that draws near to them, making them totally solitary and unwilling to work with the forces of good in the Universe. Beginnings It is unclear how the Seed race was created but they were likely made during one of the original Cell Spreads of ancient times, and have evolved into the odd race that they are now. The first recording of anything about them is the First Seed War, which relays their struggles of a technological revolution and separated them from any other worlds and races that lay outside of their own small system. Developments The Seed race discovered magic before machinery and have since abandoned any type of enhanced electrical technology, sticking to primitive forms of life with the use of magic to make their lives easier. They favour a peaceful lifestyle and do their best to not create a war of any kind, however they are also very quick to end any war or invasion that does happen to begin, using huge amounts of force to nullify any threat the instant it arises which is the only time that the Seed will show violence. The Seed are the first race to discover Crystal magic and put it to use, using it mainly to convert their own energy and life-force into crystals, and then converting the energy from the crystals into offensive blasts or beams. The main issue with this is that they can often absorb themselves entirely and die as a result. As such, they have weaponry that is both incredibly powerful but unreliable, it is rarely used so it didn't need much work on it, however it had to be absolute, so it would remove any threat. Powers Seeds have a strange set of genes which denotes them as energy-based life forms, this combined with some odd coding in their DNA makes it so they do not have a set AMTR, and instead fluctuate between different contrasting energy levels wildly. They can go from weaker than household pets to almost limitless strength under random circumstances that set off and inner powers inside of them. This power, combined with their solitary nature, causes a lot of races to stay as far away from them as possible. Relationships The Seed race has little to no relations with any other race, save for the [Currently Unnamed Race] whom they originally had a war with, only for them to return later on and spark one of the main catalysts in The Grand Cataclysm. Terminus The Seed race mostly died save for a few survivors when Exodus released a wave of energy that destroyed their home planet entirely. Notable Seeds *Erimitus Avalon *Exodus Avalon (Half Seed) *Saku Avalon (Half Seed) *Flora & Fauna *Momo *Megumi D'Haka